Data sampling circuits can exhibit a substantial input offset voltage that directly limits the minimum input signal level that can be successfully resolved by the sampling circuit. A method to measure and reduce input offset voltage allows for improved system performance through a reduction in error rate and/or a reduction in input signal amplitude and power consumption.